


Countdown Letdown?

by EdinaSaunders



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8209550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/EdinaSaunders
Summary: It's New Years Eve and Kathy wants Cher at her party. Will she come? On time?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my collection of Cherleen one shots that I have up on Wattpad. Here's the link for the rest of them.
> 
> http://my.w.tt/UiNb/kkZ7CC7wcx

"Promise me you'll be there." There was a hesitation on the other end of the phone. "Cher," Kathleen said, threateningly.  
   

"Alright, Kathleen. I'll be there. I promise, but I have a lot of things to do and-"  
   

"Cher!"  
   

"Okay, yes. I promise."  
   

Hours passed and by eleven o'clock Cher still hadn't shown. Kathleen was convinced she had forgotten all about her New Year's Eve party and was probably at home on Twitter. She knew she shouldn't have taken Cher's promise seriously. It's not like she didn't want to come, at least that's what Kathleen hoped.  
   

A few minutes away from midnight and still no sign of Cher. Kathleen cursed at herself for getting her hopes up. This was supposed to be the first New Years they spent together and Cher couldn't even keep her promise to show up to the party.  
   

Soon it was countdown time. Kathleen had been standing near the door ever since the five minute mark. Cher never walked up to it. At the countdown she gave up hope. She could have called her again to remind her, but she had trusted that she'd keep her promise. This was going to turn out to be a disappointing night. Reluctantly Kathleen joined in the countdown. "Five, four, three, two-"  
   

Her count was cut off. She had been tackled into a kiss that lasted past everyone saying 'Happy New Year'.   
   

"I'm sorry I'm late, babe. You know I'm always late to everything."  
   

"I think you're right on time for once," Kathleen replied. She was happy that Cher had made it in time to share a kiss with her at midnight. She couldn't be mad at her like she wanted to, the important thing is, she was there when it mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> I also run a tumblr blog where you can make requests. The link is...
> 
> http://requests-imagines.tumblr.com
> 
> P.s. I also take requests on here.


End file.
